


Arriving home

by Evvienna



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Neighbours, New York City, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shyness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, or Captain America as most people know him, is a beloved neighbour and trusted friend of a young woman until a night together on a rooftop changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving home

No one could ever even begin to comprehend what it must feel like to sleep for70 years and then wake up in the world of today. A world that changed constantly and so quickly, was loud and fast and relentless, neglectful about whether one was able to stand the pace or not. Most of the time Steve Rogers gave his best to keep his confusion from people, which he managed to well, but even though he was a man who adapted and learned quickly, there were moments his guard was down and he returned to being the young boy from Brooklyn he was in an earlier life. Kind-hearted and sweet and though so eager to conquer it, still overwhelmed by the world around him. Those were moments I always hoped to be around when they were happening, to help and be by his side as the friend and confidant I had become over time. 

We had met - how very cliché - at a diner around the corner, many months ago, long past midnight on a night shaken by a rainstorm that looked like it heralded the start of doomsday. How the actual conversation started I cannot recall – was it over how good or bad the coffee was or who of us would have the last piece of pie – it could have also very well been about the weather. All I know is that we were both there to sit out another sleepless night and that funnily this insomnia was the one thing we formed a bond over. Much to our surprise, we found out when on our way home that we not only liked to frequent the same diner but lived in the same apartment building as well. So it happened that we repeatedly and accidently bumped into each other in the hall of the house or somewhere close to it until one day I finally suggested to have dinner together – as friends only, of course. Steve is a very handsome man but once you look beyond the heroic surface and the costume with its shield you´ll find a delightfully witty man with a heart of gold and terribly charming old fashioned manners. Not once had I met a guy before who opened the door of the taxicab or to the restaurant for me and brought flowers when he picked me up even if we only lived a floor apart, all that despite being very aware that the meeting was only on an amicable basis. The separation I had been through had been anything than easy and he had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Figuratively speaking only, but by God, that was a broad, strong shoulder. Our conversations were always the favourite part of my day and I missed them when once a day passed we didn´t talk. Laughter and irrelevancies were as high on the agenda as serious topics but most of all I loved it when he told me about his past. To most citizens he was Captain America, the hero and saviour of many, but to me he was only Steve, my admittedly gorgeous neighbour and close friend.

“Do you actually age like normal people do?” I asked playfully when we sat on the roof of our building one night, under a starry sky, looking down on the illuminated city and having a beer together. The weather was mild, typical for late summer and the tarmac warm from a whole day of sunshine. First I came so close he could have questioned my intentions but when he realized I was checking his face for wrinkles, he laughed. “Well, I haven´t been out of the ice too long but I didn´t notice a lot of changes on my exterior yet. But thank you for your concern.”

“Yeah, ice preserves stuff you know,” I began with a placid mien and looked over the city lights, “that´s why we keep our steaks in the freezer.” He would certainly have been offended had this come from someone else, but the way we knew and felt comfortable around each other let him see the loving cheekiness in my little comment. So he answered it by nudging my side and took another sip of his beer, smiling. I don´t know what it was that night, but everything felt so easy and light and so I leaned my head on his shoulder without giving it too much thought. It felt natural, like something people who liked and trusted each other did. He smelt good. Crisp and clean and better than I had noticed before. The skin of a soft glow that made it look like it was pleasant to touch, his shirt strained around his massive upper arms and chest as always. A fact I liked to wind him up with, his choice of tight clothes. The ladies seemed to enjoy the unimpeded view on his body and knowing Steve, I was sure he didn´t wear them to show off or impress anyone. Not only once had I let my own eyes linger on that round little behind and caught myself wondering what squeezing it would feel like. So after all, despite my mocking him, I profited from his clothing style as well. 

“This is nice,“ he suddenly spoke in a voice that was so different from how he had sounded before, looking down on me who had already made herself comfortable on his shoulder. “It´s a shame we´ve never cuddled before,” I retorted and not quite realizing what I might start, my lips curled into another smile and I cautiously lay my hand on his underarm. Keeping it all friendly and safe, I thought. Still, the prickling in my stomach was too exciting and if it was to be trusted, something was about to happen between us. 

He hesitated for the blink of an eye before he made me sit up with what he said next. “You call that cuddling?” His beer bottle was quickly put aside and suddenly he grabbed me, pulled me close and caught me in a full-on embrace, almost crushing me with those huge muscles. A girlish shriek passed my lips when he clasped me while in fact, I loved it. My heart rate accelerated and my temperature rose, which could not only have been a side effect of the alcohol. The grip of his arms lasted seconds, then a good minute and I dared not to move a limb. Safe and protected, that´s what I felt being held by him and strangely excited. When he let go of me, slowly, I was unsure of how to react. Relief overcame me when I saw that Steve´s face was as blushed as mine. “Quite apart from the fact that you´ve almost squashed me, that was also nice.” Biting my lip had been a habit which always came through when I felt positively tense and so I did right now. We were on the verge of something and both fully aware of it. Our eyes locked and the atmosphere somehow changed. “Yes it was…” and his tone was as it was in the beginning, low and a bit hoarse. The Steve I knew as friend and companion was gone. Well not entirely but a good part of him had made way for Steve the man, the object of desire. The hug had triggered something in me I didn’t quite understand and despite knowing that he was all gentleman and gallant and I, of all people, didn´t want to rush him in any way, I wasn´t able to suppress the urge to kiss him. “Steve, I…” in quest of words I stuttered, when he all of a sudden placed his hand atop of mine. That was my cue, my green light. Enough time wasted, I thought to myself and straddled his lap, which obviously surprised both of us. The captain looked rather startled. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Another man I wouldn´t have asked such a thing, but Steve, my sweet, lovely Steve I wanted to approach carefully, even if jumping on his lap certainly wasn´t that. “I would very much want you to,“ he whispered, and the more he hesitated, the braver I became. Why hadn´t I noticed this man´s outer beauty along with his inner one? Just sitting there on top of him, legs around his narrow hips and hands gently placed on his taut pectorals, his shy eyes wandering between my eyes and lips and his lips, oh his full, trembling lips, everything about him was perfect, inside and out. How much I wanted to savour this moment, so I unhastily came closer until our lips touched. At first, he propped up his arms behind him, but as soon as I intensified the pressure on his mouth and let my tongue cautiously move forward, he put them around me and pulled me closer, against his hard body, but never rough. Over again I had to remind myself to be careful. Had he kissed before? Had he done more with a woman? He seemed a natural talent and the kiss was promising so I proceeded without worrying too much. Head softly tilting to the right, we both leaned in and relished our kiss, though our tongues´ touches stayed delicate and tentative. Hands moved from his chest to his neck and the back of it, gently letting my fingernails scratch over the soft scalp until my lips left their home and found themselves on his throat. Steve moaned slightly as I let him feel my teeth and tongue on the thin skin of his Adam’s apple and around, making my way up his neck on the left. Finally, I was close to his lips again and waited a moment before I returned to kissing them. We looked at each other, held in a tight embrace, breathing hastened and I was the one who broke the beautiful silence.

“I think we should go to the apartment, I don´t care if mine or yours…” I turned my head and cooed into his hot ear: “Because what I want to do to you would by code of law be called indecent behaviour.”

It didn´t take much to convince him though there was an adorable shyness in his eyes and so I dragged Steve behind me, into my apartment and closed the door behind us. Coming closer, there was still some concern I felt. “Listen Steve, am I going too fast? Do you need more time? Are you sure you want to do this?” My hand was taken by his and his expression, so full of trust and gentleness, gave the answer before he opened his mouth to talk. “I have never done it before, you deserve to know that… but if I had to choose someone to be my first, it´d be you.” These words took me aback, they were like spoken from someone from another time which now I realized he was. “Just be patient with me, I still have to learn.” It was hard to believe he had never been with a woman before, that he didn´t know what his words, along with the soft caress of his fingertips over my cheek, evoked in me, how my heart was melted by it. Yet, the one question prying on my mind I didn´t ask, I thought it to be inappropriate, rude even, namely if the serum would affect his, well, stamina in any way, because untouched men were known to give rather short performances, not that it would have changed my mind about him. Sure I´d soon find out myself and how could he know? Now my hand took his and I led him to my bedroom that was dimly lit up by the street lights and the stars in the night sky. “Do no worry about anything. I´ll show and you´ll be doing perfectly.”

Kissing again, tongues a little more daring this time, it wasn´t long until we were naked, body to body, skin to skin. Soon I guided him to the bed to make him fall back on it and when he lay there, finally, I climbed right on top to let my lips cover his again. Steve himself was more hesitant in his touch and only stroked my back while we kissed. The carefulness was too sweet to be dispraised, so I waited before I wanted to send his hands on their journey over my body. Of his whole body however, every inch of skin looked so delectable and my hands just couldn´t stop wandering. While he dared to kiss a little deeper and with more passion now, but still as soft as one can wish for, my fingers traced the silken skin over the hard muscles and sitting on top of him, of course his hardened cock didn´t slip my attention either. Of a pleasant length and an even more pleasant girth it stood there pointing up towards me as if it was inviting me to touch it. The wetness between my thighs flowed and my clit had swollen in anticipation of his lustful touch but right now, it was all about him and his first time and making it a good experience for him. I slipped down from him, lay beside him, turning his head towards me to kiss him further, while my hand stroked over the beautiful, smooth chest, tenderly teasing the nipples and deliberately gliding down to his waiting cock, beginning to softly and feathery caress over the long marble like erection. A sharp draw of breath was sucked in between Steve´s teeth and he had to break the kiss to let out a moan that had started to form in his throat as soon as I had begun to touch him. Like before, I licked his neck while my spit wet hand worked with more pressure now, spanning the whole cock and working the head with an adroit hand. His head tilt back, lips opened, eyes closed and lids fluttering, he groaned lowly and though I had expected him to be done soon, he wasn´t. Arousal was written all over him, skin flushed, tongue darting over bottom lip, cock rock-hard and throbbing and as much as this sight triggered my own desire, I was hungering for him to touch me back. As if he had sensed my wish he opened his eyes and whispered with a coy smile playing on his glistening lips: “Show me how to touch you… I really want to touch you.” Nodding was all I could do and so I took his hand and led it over my breast where he so naturally began to circle my stiff nipples with his fingertips, and he was watching his own moves and my reaction to it with a curiosity that was beyond adorable. The lips I loved so much now softly glided over my neck and placed a chain of kisses and licks on it. Without needing my instruction, he bowed his head and let his tongue now find the traces of his fingers. With the utmost gentleness he licked over my hard little peaks which I couldn´t stand to be unaccompanied by his hand´s touch between my legs. “Keep doing exactly that with your mouth, lick and suck as you like it but give me your hand.” Of course, he did as I demanded, continued prodding the buds with the tip of his tongue or circled them again, once the left, once the right, while I placed his hand now between my opened legs. Quite a wet surprise awaited him down there and he just looked shyly at me as I moaned: “Just do what I show you. Move at my pace and with my pressure.” His fingers didn´t need to open my pussy, it stood so wide and ready for him. At first I let him dive deep with two fingers, before I showed him to retract and take care of my erected little spot. More than I expected were his fingers tender and most of all skilful; he caressed my clitoris just the way I needed him to and while he did just that I almost whimpered. “Kiss me Steve, please!” My tongue now entered his mouth and I gave my best to not forcefully push it inside. I soon found an alternative that wasn´t too intrusive but equally satisfying: I sucked his tongue into my own mouth and though I was far more demanding than he was, it felt just perfect and seemed to be to his liking too. Always making sure he did everything right, his eyes again and again searched for mine as if for approval and my smiles and moans were approval enough for him. But the time had come. Not one minute more I wanted to spend waiting; I wanted him inside me. Letting go of his pink, soft tongue, I asked his permission. “Steve, are you ready? Can I begin?” My breathy words found receptive ears and just now, I took a moment to caress over his beautiful face as I waited for his answer. “I am more than ready,” he sighed and again gave that coy look I loved so much. Once more, I kissed him and in an instant, I was back on top, guided his cock to my wet entrance and sunk on it, very slowly, both of us heaving a loud groan of ecstasy. I straightened myself as I started to rock my hips and the friction was so good the both of us couldn´t stop moaning. Reaching up, his hands now cupped my breasts and kneaded softly, while I kept on moving and enjoying the delicate feeling of his hardness gliding in and out of me. He was a pleasure to watch, the novelty of this sensation flushing his body and exciting every cell of his existence so thrillingly. My hands found delight in running over those tight abs that tensed and loosened with each of his moves and finally rested on his muscular chest for supporting each of my thrusts. My moves were slow though I craved quick satisfaction. As his breaths got quicker and his moans higher and shorter, I believed to feel that his orgasm was near, and so I took his hand, those fingers that had already caressed my most sensitive spot so deliciously before and put them right at it again, showing them how to rub steady to let me reach my climax just with his. The other hand however, I held and let our fingers intertwine in a loving gesture. I felt so connected to him in this moment, like all the trust and closeness we had built up over the last months was now crowned by this beautiful physical experience. “Oh… oh, this is it…” he stammered with closed eyes, body beginning to tense. Just before he began to spasm, I felt myself reaching my peak due to his fingers´ incessant slow but hard rubbing and screamed out my pleasure together with him. We panted and shivered from the giant wave of pleasure that sparked in the depths of our pelvises and shot right through or spines to unfurl in our whole bodies. A few convulsions and the tension fell off us in an instant. My body sank onto his, while big arms closed around me. My head on his heaving chest, his galloping heartbeat thumped right against my ear. With eyes shut, we lay there as one until the rush slowly faded and sweet contentment set in. “It couldn´t have been more perfect,” Steve wheezed and I smiled. “I am so happy it was you.” His innocent words were as sweet as they were disarming. I had come to lay beside him again, our heated bodies pressed up close. “But somehow I always knew it was – you.” His look was of an irrevocable certainty and I saw true affection in his clear blue eyes. He had arrived, home, at my side in the here and now. More than ever I knew that he was the man I needed in my life – as the friend and confidant he had already been and the lover he had just become. No more needed to be said.


End file.
